


You Never Forget Your First Time

by notthescarsyoucansee



Series: You Never Forget Your First [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: As The Series Progresses, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty please, Smut, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Then, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthescarsyoucansee/pseuds/notthescarsyoucansee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step.  Or, in the case of Steve Rogers, the first fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Forget Your First Time

The first time Steve Rogers saw a woman completely nude, he was thirteen years old.  She was just a neighbor.  A friend of his mother.  A very _pretty_ friend of his mother.  Who often had little odd jobs for the boy to do that weren’t too taxing on his health.  Which was why he had stopped by that day.  He hadn’t understood what the towel on the door handle meant and had simply walked in after knocking just as he always had.  After he spent several long minutes with his eyes on her body as it writhed on top of a man he didn’t recognize.  It wasn’t until they noted his presence, with some rather loud shouts and unpleasant epithets, that he was uprooted from his spot at the door.  He’d run as far as his feet would take him, which wasn’t all that far.  He wasn’t the least bit embarrassed by what he’d seen, only embarrassed that he’d gotten caught.  He promised himself that day that he would never again run from a naked woman.

 

As it turned out, he wouldn’t even have the opportunity for a long time.  The short, thin, sickly boy didn’t exactly turn the kinds of heads that his best friend did.  They hardly ever noticed him at all.  When they did, it was either with a look of pity or a look of disgust.  He told himself, time and again, that it would happen one day.  That some girl, the _right_ girl, would notice him.  Would think he was good enough.  That he wouldn’t spend the rest of his life alone with his hand.  He tried very hard to make himself believe that.  It got harder and harder, literally and figuratively, as time passed.  As no one ever seemed to want him for more than a shoulder to cry on when Bucky moved on to the next girl.  

 

Then, Dr. Erskine happened.  His _serum_ happened.   ** _Captain America_** happened.

 

Suddenly he was big, and broad, and tall.  Women _noticed_ him.  Everywhere that he went.  Even the chorus girls noticed him.  One of those chorus girls, Ginny, was the first girl that the new (and, in his mind anyway, improved) Steve Rogers saw naked.  The night after his third appearance on stage, he’d gone back to his room.  He was dog tired.  All he wanted was to sleep until he simply couldn’t sleep anymore.  All of that changed, however, when he caught sight of what waited for him on his bed.

 

“Hello, Steven,” the blonde purred.  He tried to speak, to do anything other than make what amounted to a small animal noise, but that was all he could manage.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body.  Completely nude.  He didn’t count the stockings and heels she’d left on as being clothed.  The _important_ things were uncovered.  Just like his teenaged self had been, he found himself rooted in place.  Not sure of what to do.  He wanted to run fingers, hands, tongue, teeth, all over that pristine flesh of hers.  So badly that he’d found himself achingly hard awfully fast.  So much so that, unconsciously, he’d reached down and palmed himself through his slacks.  “That’s right, baby,” he couldn’t get over the way her voice rolled across her tongue, he would never forget it, “I want _that_.”  

 

The second she shifted onto hands and knees, had begun to crawl across the bed towards him, he had to pull his own hand away.  He hadn’t wanted to, the pressure felt too good, but he knew better.  Though it had begun to take him much longer to work himself to release, he was all but certain that he’d have to be careful not to simply spill himself across her thigh.  Instead, he watched very carefully as her fingers slipped through his belt loops.  He allowed himself to be jerked forward.  He allowed his own to brush through soft curls.  “You ever done this before, sweetie,” he studied the way she looked up at him through lashes, the way her tongue swiped across bottom lip.  He flushed red, embarrassed by his answer.  Before he could say the words, she’d begun to fiddle with his belt.  “Of course you haven’t, darlin’ boy.”  He immediately noted the heady difference in her voice, the way her breathing sped, the way her hands suddenly worked much faster at getting his clothes off.  He couldn’t have explained it if he tried, certainly didn’t understand it, but he knew that he’d excited her.  Simply because she would be his first.

 

“Lay down on your back,” he did, of course, and though he tried not to look too eager, he knew that he had failed at that, “I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

 

He felt the rise and fall of his chest speed as she straddled his hips.  His head pressed back to the pillow beneath it when she pressed herself down.  She was hot and wet and rocked against him at a maddeningly slow pace.  He wanted to be inside that heat, but didn’t want to fumble against her.  Instead, he let her guide the way.  Let her put his hands on her breasts.  Which weren’t all that big, but were firm against his palms.  Yet another sensation that made him feel like he would lose control of himself if he wasn’t very, very careful.  He cupped them, kneaded them, rolled hardened nipples between thick fingers.  He gasped, then groaned, when she leaned forward.  When that tender flesh was against his face.  He laved at it, tasted the salt of her skin, wanted more.  Though she continued to rock against him, he managed to get his mouth around one of those sensitive nubs.  The moan that fell from her lips made his hips buck up.  Made him nearly lose himself against her, as he’d feared that he would.

 

“Looks like I better get to it.  Before you end it for both of us.  Don’t you worry, first times are supposed to be fast and messy.”

 

That raised a flush on his skin that worked all the way down to the pads of his feet.  She didn’t seem to notice, or mind, as he felt her hand slip between their bodies.  He arched into that hand when it wrapped around the hardened length of him.  His hands fell away from her chest, to grip the sheets beneath him, as her body sank down on him.  He wanted to savor the moment, the first time he’d ever felt anything so tight and warm around him, but all he could do was buck his hips erratically as she rode him for all he was worth.  Every inch of his body shook as he fought for control, tried to keep himself from ending the experience too early.  His body had other ideas, however.  In no time at all, his hips pressed up as hard as they could and he spilled himself inside of a woman for the very first time.  A moment of shame hit him, because he’d come so quickly, but he had no time to apologize.  He watched as her hand moved between them again, as she brought herself off rapidly.  It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and murmured that as she slumped forward against his chest.

  
There were so many things he’d wanted to say, to ask her.  To tell her.  She never gave him that chance.  He watched, confused, as she pulled away and patted his cheek.  Eased off him with a very soft hiss.  The only words she spoke before she left the room were “You never forget your first.”  At the time, he hadn’t realized just how right she was.  How the look in her eyes when she’d realized he was still a virgin would color the rest of his sexual experiences.  What that single, breathless, moment would mean for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series. This first chapter is not super smutty because it's really just loss of virginity. Which is hardly ever sexy. But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Successive chapters will get smuttier and, in all likelihood, raunchier. Peggy, Natasha, and possibly other canon Marvel characters will show up as I go along. Just bear with me!
> 
> The character of Steve Rogers/Captain America belongs solely to Marvel and the author claims no ownership herein. Only the original character belongs to the author.


End file.
